The Avengers are My Godparents
by SilvermoonLavoy
Summary: AU: What if the Avengers were Robin's godparents? What's gonna happen when they visit? Rated T 'cause I might have swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new one, and I'm not really counting on a lot of you guys to read it. But I wanted to write this story. If you read this, please review, or show me that you are reading this.**

* * *

**It started with college**

Robin was sitting in the living room when Cyborg came in with the mail.

"Alright, whoever applied to all these colleges, stop it! It's worse than the fan mail!" he yelled.

Robin gave a sheepish grin when he checked who they were addressed to.

"Huh, both Harvard and Yale and some other colleges want me to be in their programs." Robin chuckled.

"Harvard and Yale!" everyone screamed, minus Starfire.

"Man, Rob. You're only fifteen! Why are you applying for college?!" Cyborg demanded.

Before he could reply, the alarms went off.

"This isn't over." Cyborg said and they took off.

_At the battle…_

Robin sent another punch at the Billy Numerous copy.

"Careful with college boy there!" Cyborg taunted.

"Shut up, Cyborg! It's not my fault those colleges tracked me down!" Robin exclaimed.

"Wait, he's going to college?" Gizmo asked.

"That's none of your concern!" Robin snapped, taking down the real Billy Numerous.

"Which one are you going to? Harvard or Yale?" Raven asked.

"Honestly, I'm leaning towards Harvard." Robin admitted.

"Ha! Capsicle, you owe me ten bucks!" a voice cheered.

Everyone froze. They turned around to see the Avengers landing. Robin grinned as he watched his Uncle Steve give Uncle Tony a ten dollar bill, grumbling about people today.

"Whoa... the Avengers!" Beastboy started fangirling.

Robin's grin turned into a scowl at his teammate's reaction.

"Awe, come on, Robbie! It's not his fault we're too awesome!" Tony teased.

"Ha ha... Seriously, why are you guys here?" Robin asked flatly.

"What? No 'Hi, Uncle Tony! I haven't seen you in two years because I'm a stubborn little punk with spiky hair!'? I thought we made a deal to stay in contact this time!" Ironman said mock-hurtfully.

"That is what this is about!? I call you once a month!" Robin yelled.

"ONCE A MONTH! I GET TO LOOK FORWARD TO GET A CALL FROM YOU ONCE A MONTH! WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER, IT WAS A SLEEPOVER AT UNCLE TONY'S ONCE EVERY TWO DAYS!" Ironman exploded. Robin cringed at that statement.

"HOLD ON!" Cyborg yelled. Raven put everyone (including the HIVE) in a weird bubble thingy to block out the media.

"You're Robin's uncle?" Beastboy questioned.

"Not biologically." Bruce Banner answered.

"But we've know the kid since he was first starting out as Robin." Tony added.

Everyone looked at Robin for further explanation. Robin took a deep breath, and started.

"Batman didn't trust me home alone while I was still training to become Robin. Note: I was still pretty young and prone to cause chaos wherever I went, and I couldn't be trusted near the Batmobile anymore after I spray painted it pink. So he would drop me off at SHIELD, and I'd hang with Black Widow and Hawkeye, who Bats made my godparents. After Captain America, Hulk, and Ironman joined the Avengers Initiative, I met Ironman and chaos broke out. Ever since, the Avengers became my godparents all in all. Hence why I call them Aunt and Uncle. There, I said it." Robin explained in one breath.

"Okay..." Raven trailed off.

"How about we take this discussion to the Tower." Cyborg offered.

"Sure, but what about them?" Cap asked.

"Raven, would you do the honors?" Robin asked.

Raven grinned and opened a portal. The HIVE disappeared, but don't worry, they were just dumped in a jail cell.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Thor asked.

"One: It wears Raven out when she does that. And two: What's the fun in just dumping the villains?" Robin replied as his bike rolled up to them.

"Glad that SOMEONE has good taste in technology." Ironman said.

"This is Wayne and Stark tech combined. It's top of the line and has _my_ own tech flare." Robin boasted.

"My offer is still there to work for Stark Industries." Ironman reminded him.

"My godson is never going to be like you!" Natasha snipped.

"I know, Aunt Nat. I'm a master hacker and genius, but I'll never end up like Uncle Tony." Robin assured her in a tired voice.

"He's a genius?" Cyborg asked.

"Why else would colleges be wanting him already?" Tony retorted.

"Speaking of that, why'd you apply me for all those colleges!?" Robin demanded.

"I wanted you to have some choices." Tony replied.

Clint mounted behind Robin on his bike.

"Drive! Before Nat starts lecturing!" he ordered.

And just like that, they were gone.

* * *

**To whoever read this:**

**So what'd ya think? Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**See? Aren't I a good author? I kept my promise. It is six forty five, and I've updated. I think I deserve a medal or something. Anyways, here's the next chap.**

* * *

Robin pulled up to Titans Tower before the others, so that gave him and Clint some time to chat about what had been going on. Big mistake.

"Wait, you're telling me that this Deathstroke the Terminator/Slade guy held your friends' lives above your head and forced you to become his apprentice? That's messed up! You're fifteen years old, and Slade practically beat you to a pulp repeatedly and called it 'training!' You're not even legal yet! He better hope he doesn't meet me or any of the Avengers!" Clint ranted.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you about the apprenticeship." Robin muttered as he got off his bike.

Clint grabbed Robin's arm and stared him down. Robin involuntarily cringed at the look. He hated the look. It made him feel so small and helpless. It broke the mask that he kept on all the time, and it brought out Dick.

"Dick, it bothers me that this happened. A lot. You're my godson, and I don't like the idea of this guy coming in and trying to turn you into his pet." Clint said seriously.

"I didn't either. That's why I stay as far away from him as I can get." Robin said.

At that moment, the T-car pulled up. Ironman and Thor landed next to them as they got out.

"Natasha, I need to have a word with you." Clint said. Natasha nodded, and the two walked off.

"What was that about?" Cyborg asked.

"I told Clint about the apprenticeship. It didn't work out well." Robin said sheepishly.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"I'll catch up. Right now I need to run from my godmother." Robin told them and ran.

Natasha came back fuming and screeching in Russian. She looked around and ran after Robin.

"I think Robin's dead." Beastboy joked.

"No, he'll just have Nat mother henning over him for awhile." Clint assured them.

"Wanna play video games while Robin's running from a madwoman?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure."

* * *

**It's short. I know. And I'm sorry, but I lost the plotline while I was gone. Don't worry though, it'll be back in some time. There will be a chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Did anyone have some Friday the 13th bad luck? I did. My poor bulldog Brutus somehow broke his nail off entirely. So I was taking care of him and making sure he didn't hurt himself further. But it really cut my updating opportunity to five minutes. Otherwise, ya'll would've gotten an update yesterday. Anyways, please review.**

* * *

_Two hours after Robin took off..._

The Titans and Avengers were chatting while watching Ironman and Cyborg play video games when Natasha came in with Robin thrown over his shoulder. She threw him onto the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Rob, you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Awesome. I was just hunted down like a wild boar and dragged here while having an angry Natasha screaming/lecturing me in Russian." Robin said sarcastically.

"Nah, I'd call it bird hunting. You just kept trying to escape like a bird. A boar would've done something stupid and charge head on." Clint said.

Robin glared at him, but it didn't last long. He couldn't stay angry at his family, which sucked in his opinion. Natasha tossed him a water bottle. Robin easily caught it, and Natasha beamed at him.

"So the Avengers are what exactly?" Cyborg pressed.

"I told you guys. Clint and Natasha are my godparents, and the other Avengers are like my uncles." Robin said exasperatedly.

"And why didn't Batman trust home alone again?" Beastboy asked.

"I spray painted the batmobile hot pink. With smiley stickers. And peace signs." Robin said with an impish grin.

"I didn't know you used to be fun!" Beastboy yelled.

"Him? Not be fun? This kid and I created the most radical Halloween prank when he was eight!" Tony exclaimed.

"What was it?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not going to tell you, but I'm going to show you." Tony said and pulled out a hard drive.

* * *

**Next chapter will have the video. I'm sorry this is so short, but I promise that you'll get the next chapter before next Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the video! Video is in Italics.**

* * *

_A couple trick or treaters entered a supposedly haunted house. No one knew how it got there, but the children decided that it was haunted when an unknown boy disappeared._

_"Are you scared?" one of them taunted a small of the children. _

_"No!" _

_"Well aren't you the brave type?" a voice called in the darkness. _

_Everyone jumped and saw an eight year old boy standing in the middle of the room. He was ghostly pale, and a luminous glow surrounded him. But what stuck out the most was that he didn't have eyes. Just sockets that bore into the children's souls. His clothes were torn and bloody. _

_"W-who are you?" one of the younger ones asked. _

_"I don't know. In fact, I don't even know how I got here, wherever 'here' is. Have you seen my eyes? My mom will be upset if I don't get home soon." the strange boy said. _

_One of the older laughed nervously. _

_"Nice try. But we weren't born yesterday. Now stop with the stupid prank." he laughed. _

_"Matt… look…" one of the kids whimpered, pointing in the direction the boy was. _

_He was gone. Without a sound, he had disappeared. _

_"I want to leave now." someone said. _

_"It was nothing! Just some stupid kid trying to prank us!" the older yelled. _

_"Prank?" a voice said from behind him. _

_The kids screeched in fear. Matt grabbed the boy by his bloody shirt. _

_"See?! He's not a ghost!" Matt yelled._

_He punched the kid in the abdomen, only for his fist to go through it. Matt dropped the kid, backing away in fear. _

_"That wasn't nice." the ghost growled. _

_He grabbed Matt by his costume and yanked him down to his level. _

_"Do you believe in ghosts?" he asked. _

_The ghost released Matt, who scrambled away, and he cackled wildly. A knife appeared in his hand as he walked towards the group. _

_In a flurry of hands and feet, the kids were running. The ghost was still cackling as he watched them go. _

_"Did you get all that, Uncle Tony?" he shouted. _

_"You bet!" a voice called. _

_"That was priceless! I think that Matt guy peed his pants!" Robin laughed. _

_End of video_

Robin and Tony were still laughing while the rest of the Titans stared.

"You probably traumatized those kids!" Natasha scolded.

"Sorry, but it was just sooo much fun." Robin chuckled, dodging her hand.

"Ow! What'd I do?" Tony exclaimed.

"How did you do that?" Cyborg asked.

"Tony used some invention. I honestly can't remember the details. Its been like five years ever since I did that." Robin admitted.

"I might have to take you back to my labs and reshow it to you." Tony said.

"No thanks, I'm good." Robin said.

Natasha got up and left. She came back in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt (she's around teenagers, get over it!), holding bunch of clothes. She tossed a bundle of clothing at Steve, Clint, and Thor.

"We're not necessarily supposed to be the Avengers. Fury gave us some time off. Now get into some normal clothes. Bruce, you're good with what you have. Tony, out of the suit. I know you've come up with a way to make it portable and all that." Natasha ordered.

All the men, minus Bruce, got up and went in different directions.

"Do they know where they're going?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, Tony's probably already looked at our blueprints for Titans Tower." Robin answered.

Natasha suddenly turned to him. She dragged him onto his feet, earning some protests.

"I was comfortable there." Robin complained.

"Go change into civilian clothes. No mask." she ordered.

Robin started to exit when he heard a snort of laughter.

"Beastboy, one of these days you'll figure out why I listen to Natasha Romanoff. And when you do, you'll regret laughing behind my back." Robin said calmly and walked out.

Beastboy paled and looked at the Natasha in fear. He didn't know whether to be slightly afraid or drop dead terrified of Natasha.

"I advise that you take his advice and not push me." Natasha told him.

"Yeah, Сладость here is not a force to be reckoned with." Clint added as he walked in wearing a pair of loose sweats and baggy purple shirt.

"What are you? A thug?" Raven deadpanned.

"No, I just don't like restricting clothes." Clint said matter-of-factly.

"You're worse than Robin. With him I don't have to glance over what he's wearing before we go somewhere." Natasha said dryly.

"That's because he has common sense, something that he'll lose when he reaches twenty-one." Clint declared.

Robin suddenly came bounding into the room barefoot with an evil smile on his face.

"Dude! You're actually in civvies!" Beastboy exclaimed.

Robin was wearing faded blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. What struck the Titans most was that he had no mask, revealing his big blue eyes.

"I'm gonna ignore that. By the way, don't walk around the tower in shoes or socks for a couple hours." Robin said.

"What did you do?" Natasha demanded.

"You'll know in about five seconds." Robin answered.

As if on cue, they heard the sound of yelps and thuds.

"ROBIN!" three male voices chorused.

Everyone stared at the laughing bird in different ways. Natasha and Clint in amusement, but the Titans were horrified at the strangeness in their leader.

"I'd run if I were you." Clint advised.

Robin, still chuckling about what happened, disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**So, what do ya think? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know... You're probably wondering where the hell I've been. In truth, I have been working at a fireworks stand for fourth of July. And then I was editing and writing chapters. This chap is a little fluffy. Also, I will not have Red-X come in on this story. There will be NO slashing! WHATSOEVER! So, drop kick that idea. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Steve, Tony, and Thor came sliding into the living room, anger, mostly on Tony's behalf, and amusement was written on their faces.

"Where is that little runt?!" Tony demanded.

"What'd he do?" Bruce asked.

"That little spiky-haired wild child waxed up the floors!" Tony roared.

"I do not see why you are upset over young Robin's antics." Thor said in confusion.

"Yeah, Tony. This is Robin we're talking about here. He's pulled pranks like these on us since he was little. You especially should be used to them." Steve chuckled.

"The kid's fifteen, and he stills pulls those stupid pranks! It's disgraceful!" Tony huffed.

Robin came out of the ceiling and landed expertly on Thor's shoulder without being seen by the three men, even Thor didn't notice him.

"Maybe he just did it to annoy you. You annoy us plenty of times." Robin said in a perfect imitation of Clint's voice.

"Shut up, Legolas!" Tony shouted.

"I didn't say anything, Iron ass!" Clint yelled back.

"Except that you're a pain in the ass and annoy people. Hell, Fury only gave us this vacation so he could go a week without having to worry about you poking your snarky nose into SHIELD's files." Robin imitated.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words, Katniss!" Tony yelled and lunged at Clint.

Clint dodged and pinned him to the ground in a swift movement.

"Robin, stop messing with Tony. It's getting on my nerves." Clint ordered.

Robin flipped off Thor, landing on the couch.

"Maybe you should be a mockingbird instead of a robin." Natasha chuckled.

"Nah, I'll stick with Robin." Robin replied.

"You waxed the floors." Tony said sternly.

"Yes, and you skidded across the floors. And crashed into walls and locked doors." Robin said with a cheeky smile.

"Why you little-"

"Okay, Tony! How about we forget about the prank and watch a movie?" Steve exclaimed.

"Ooh! Which one? Can I pick?!" Beastboy screeched.

"Sure, BB. Go for it. Just nothing too idiotic." Robin said nonchalantly.

Beastboy beamed and took off.

"I'm gonna make sure he doesn't choose something stupid." Cyborg said and followed after him.

The Avengers settled down on the couch and floor. Steve and Tony on one side while Natasha and Clint sat opposite of them, Robin nestled between Steve and Natasha. Thor had taken to the floor. Starfire was next to Clint in the middle of the couch, and Raven was at her usual spot at the end of the couch. Cyborg and Beastboy returned and took their usual seats on the couch between Starfire and Raven.

_Time skip_

Beastboy had chosen out a mystery movie. Needless to say, Robin had figured it out with the first ten minutes, making the movie a lot more boring to the fifteen year old. Add that to his sleep deprivation and the fact that he was extremely comfortable, it wasn't a surprise when he fell asleep.

By the time the movie ended, everyone was tired. So, the Titans went to bed, not taking notice of their sleeping leader.

Steve looked down and saw Robin fast asleep with his head on Natasha's lap, and his body was curled up on Steve's lap.

"Awwwwww, I forgot how cute he is when he sleeps." Tony cooed half-teasingly.

Steve gently hefted Robin up into his arms and stood up. Robin stirred for a moment before snuggling into him. Steve carried him to his room and tucked Robin into his bed.

"Sleep tight, kiddo." Steve murmured, ruffling his hair.

* * *

**Okay, people! Feels on it? Once again, I'm sorry about not updating. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm back. Yeah, I found my inspiration again. Sadly, this chap is pathetically short. **

**Okay, someone commented on how Robin acts younger when he's around the Avengers and that's because he sees them as close family and he can lower his guard. I was going for Robin being all tough and serious when he's with the Titans, but with the Avengers, he knows he can relax. For someone as serious as Robin, they actually regress a little when they relax, so that's what I did. Any objections to my theory? Don't care. You don't like it you can make your own version of this.**

**Also, to kairi102, I haven't forgotten my stories. Especially not this one. I've just been really busy with band, and bandmate troubles, and concussions, and concussions caused by band mates during band at the football games (Don't ask) **

**Have fun! :D Please review!**

* * *

Robin woke up and was partially surprised that he was in his bed. After a few more seconds, yesterday's events came back to him in full. He yawned and stretched, hearing his joints pop before he took a quick shower and changed into some clean clothes.

He walked into the living room to see Natasha, Clint, and his four friends on the couch talking and laughing (Raven even had a smirk on her face while chuckling). That can only mean one thing…

"Really? You're telling them about Amsterdam?" Robin groaned.

"Glad to see someone's up." Clint chuckled.

"No, I'm not. I'm just sleep walking and talking." Robin deadpanned, flopping down onto the couch.

Natasha ruffled his hair, chuckling when he swatted her hand.

"If you ask me, you still need sleep. Along with more food and-"

"I'm not anorexic!" Robin cut her off.

"Right, you're just a living twig." Clint said.

"And you're a-"

"Language." Steve stopped him as he walked in.

"Jerk." Robin said, giving Steve a small glare.

Meanwhile, the others were hiding their snickers horribly. Robin rolled his eyes and slumped into the couch.

"Ah, teenage angst. Reminds me of when I was a teen. Running around, school, and constant-"

"Stark!" Steve cut him off, quickly covering Robin's ears.

"Censor your words dammit!" Clint exclaimed.

"You know I can read lips, right?" Robin reminded them, removing Steve's hands.

"Sorry, force of habit." Steve apologized.

"Why is that a force of habit?" Cyborg questioned.

"Tony can't keep his mouth shut." Clint answered.

"And Katniss here doesn't know how to censor his." Tony counted.

"You guys have some seriously weird nicknames." Beastboy stated.

"Tell me about it." Robin grumbled.

Just then, the alarm went off.

"Trouble at the bank. Titans, let's go." Robin ordered, losing all pretense of him being a teenager.

"You guys stay here. We don't really need any of your villains coming to Jump." Robin told the Avengers as they moved out.


End file.
